His Numerous Progeny
by OctoberRainstorms
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger is smug in being the firstborn kitten to Deuteronomy in quite some time. But when Deuteronomy decides to adopt an orphaned Jellicle and the center of attention is shifted, Tugger decides he needs to do something. And fast.
1. Chapter 1

He was silent.

He was stealthy.

His prey suspected nothing.

His hindquarters swayed as he prepared for the kill, and...

Tugger leaped on his younger brother's back with a triumphant whoop. "HA! Found you, Alonzo!"

Alonzo's head whipped around in startled confusion, before identifying his attacker with a hiss. Growling playfully, Tugger dug his claws into his brother's shoulders as Alonzo tried to buck off the other kitten.

Eventually succeeding, Alonzo launched Tugger off his back and into a nearby pile of tires. Tugger struggled to right himself as the black and white kitten came barreling towards him, but only succeeded in burrowing further into the tires. Alonzo made a war-like yelp and he jumped into the tunnel Tugger had inadvertently created, ears back and claws extended.

Moments later, the two brothers rolled out of the pile and into the small clearing Alonzo had been hiding in. Locked in a sporting embrace, the brothers clawed and bit at each other as they tumbled around in a wobbly circle. Separating themselves they circled the other, ears back and fur fluffed for a few moments before collapsing against each other in a fit of giggles.

"Come on," Alonzo cried as he jumped to his feet a minute later and raced off into the main area of the junkyard

"I think I saw where Bomba was headed!"

"Alonzo, wait up and be quiet!" Tugger yelled after his sibling, failing to recognize the irony in his own statement. He soon caught up with the smaller tom, and followed his siblings' weaving pattern and sharp turns before Alonzo skidded to a halt, leaving grooves in the ground from his attempt to stop himself with his claws.

Unprepared, Tugger was unable to stop before he crashed into Alonzo, and they landed in an ungraceful heap a few feet away from where Alonzo had stopped. Tugger jumped up, and dusted himself off carefully, before beginning to lick his fur back into place

"You know," He said, in between long strokes of his tongue "You could have warned me. I dunno why you didn't."

Alonzo whipped around to look the grooming tom in the face, and lifted a finger to his lips "SHHHHH!" He hissed violently. Tugger's ears went back, and he cuffed his brother on the side of the head.

"Don't you tell me what to do 'Lonzo!" He said in a low growl.

Alonzo rolled his eyes and pointed. Tugger glared at his brother for a moment before noticing a small bit of red fur was visible above a tangle of furniture.

The fur quivered, and suddenly became a streak of color as Bombalurina bolted past the brothers and through a tunnel.

"Hurry!" Tugger yowled, all animosity towards Alonzo forgotten as he twisted around and began to run after the she-cat. "We can catch her on the other side if you chase her through the tunnel!"

"We wouldn't have to if you would've just been quiet!" His brother called after him, his voice distorted by the movement of his run.

Tugger neared the tunnel, but scrambled on top of it instead of going into it.

Alonzo was just behind him, and barely missed knocking his brother off the tunnel as he raced into it. Tugger began to crawl along the top of the smooth surface as fast as he could. Bombalurina was fast, and if he didn't get to the other end of the tunnel and into the main area of the junkyard first...

He slid and slipped on the slick surface of the cement tunnel, worn smooth by years of rain. His mind was only on his task, so he barely noticed when the intended target shot out of the other side of the tunnel, but he certainly did notice Alonzo's irritated yowl.

Tugger immediately abandoned the tunnel approach, slipping to the ground and bounding ahead on all fours. He and Alonzo rocketed into the main area of the junkyard, chasing after their female friend, laughing wildly as she escaped the brothers.

Suddenly a sound caught Tugger's interest and his ears rotated to follow it.

What he heard caused him to stumble to a halt, and his eyes flicked across the junkyard to find the source. His lips and ears pulled back.

A panting Alonzo was suddenly at his side "What's wrong? You made us lose her again!" he said, and then glanced toward the object of Tugger's growling.

"What?" Alonzo said again, slightly more insistent this time.

Tugger's eyes narrowed. Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus and the twins; Coricopat and Tantomile were surrounding a small silver and black striped kitten. No, fawning over it. And using the kinds of voices they only used to address him, HIM, the Rum Tum Tugger! Deuteronomy's first child in many years! What did this strange upstart of a kitten think he was?

He began to saunter over to the strange group, a well-practiced sneer forming on his lips.

He slipped between Skimbleshanks and Asparagus to look the kitten in the face.

Paws akimbo, Tugger stared at him for a moment before loudly demanding "Who, are _you_?"

* * *

><p>The first time I watched CATS, I was kind of freaked out by the Rum Tum Tugger, but now that I'm not 12 or so, I think he's hilarious! The love story between him and Bomba was fun, but this'll be him in all his pampered, spoiled glory!<p>

Admetus is currently the youngest kitten, consult my profile for more information on who would be alive and might appear in the story.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Rumbletugger!" A booming voice admonished.

Tugger waited a moment before he turned around, trying to maintain his dignified and lordly posture in front of the new kitten.

His father never used his full name unless he was in trouble

And it certainly didn't look like Deuteronomy was about to congratulate him on being the best seeker in Hide'n'seek.

"Rumbletugger," the large cat repeated – just to make sure Tugger understood who was in charge – then stared at his young son until the tom looked away.

"This is Munkustrap. His parents have died, and I have decided to take care of him. Don't tell me you aren't feeling like getting along today?" There he goes again. Asking questions he doesn't expect answers to. Why did he do that? Tugger made the effort not to roll his eyes.

He stared at his father for a minute, then pivoted sharply on his heel and strode purposefully away.

So that was why they all loved him. He was new and pitiful.

And, Tugger reluctantly admitted to himself, a rather handsome tom.

His ears flattened of their own accord.

It wouldn't be long before they were back to realizing who the real leader of all the kits was around here.

Him.

Rumbletugger.

Deuteronomy's firstborn. Well. if you excluded Asparagus, who really was too old to count anyways.

No, it wouldn't be long at all.

* * *

><p>Oh gosh it's more fun than it should be to write such a selfish character! XD<p>

Yes, I am saying that his given name is Rumbletugger, though he refuses to call himself that after a certain point (clearly in the future).

Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!

Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The kittens were just as bad as the old Jellicles.

They all thought he was perfect, handsome, wonderful, had a great personality.

Ugh.

It made Tugger sick. Didn't they see how this was all a ploy? Just trying to get them to like him?

No, Tugger was the only one. And he had to prove it. But not just now, no. The revealing of the betrayal needed to be as harsh as possible. Then they'd thank Tugger even more, wouldn't they?

"Hello, Rumbletugger,"

Speak of the devil. The silver tabby was right behind him.

"Nobody calls me that." Tugger spat over his shoulder.

"Oh," the cat said brightly " Sorry, nobody told me. What do you want to be called?" The stupid kit had no idea Tugger hated him. What a Pollicle.

"Figure it out for yourself." Tugger sneered and sauntered away. He wasn't going to waste any more time talking to that...thing.

"Tugger," cooed a soft female voice.

"What?" snapped the tom. Rats. He'd need to keep everyone on his good side if he wanted them to believe him about Munkustripe – or whatever his name was.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge Bomba," Tugger took a few deep breaths, trying hard to calm himself down.

His she-cat friend stroked down the thick, fluffed up hair on his shoulders.

"Why are you so rude to Munkustrap?" Bombalurina asked, looking concerned.

Tugger thought about his words carefully before responding.

"I don't know. Something about him doesn't feel right," He started, but was cut off from a disbelieving look from his friend. "What?" He demanded.

"Really? 'Doesn't feel right'? Are you sure you aren't just jealous of all the attention he's getting?" the red kitten asked in a bemused voice.

Jealous?

_Jealous?_

"Yes, I'm sure." Tugger said shortly and, for the second time that day, strode away from a conversation he had no interest in having.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea why Rumbletugger doesn't like me?"<p>

Munkustrap had a forlorn expression on his face; clearly he'd wanted to be accepted. But who wouldn't? The poor kit was orphaned.

"I'm afraid I don't, dear," Jellylorum responded. The tabby had taken to spending a lot of time with her. Perhaps she reminded him of someone he missed, she never asked.

Munkustrap sighed.

"I want to be friends!" he said abruptly "He just makes it so hard!"

Jellylorum took the tense kitten into her arms and stroked his fur for a moment before responding.

"He can be like that. Rumbletugger is a bit of a spoiled young tom, and he's used to getting all the attention. I think he's just jealous, it'll fade in time."

Munkustrap leaned away from her to look at her, disbelief in his voice when he spoke.

"Jealous? Of _me_? Why would he be jealous of me? _He_ has parents!" The kitten's voice rose to a shriek by the time he finished.

Gently, Jellylorum drew him back against her chest.

"Yes, dear. But he's used to everyone fawning all over him. And now there's you, and everyone's fawning over you."

Munkustrap mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Only because they feel sorry for me." He said a little louder, his voice betraying the beginnings of tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jellylorum crooned as his shoulders shook with sobs.

The curtain that served as an entrance to Jellylorum's den was drawn back, and her nearly grown son, Skimbleshanks, entered.

"Tugger being a little brat again?" He asked Jellylorum with a wink.

"Skimble!" She said, but smiled in spite of trying to be admonishing.

He approached them, and crouched down next to the entwined forms of his mother and the orphaned kitten.

"Hey," he said softly, nudging Munkustrap's shoulder with the back of his hand.

There was a catch in the sobs, and Munkustrap sniffed in what seemed to be an effort to stop his tears, but did not turn around.

"Don't take it too hard, kit. Tugger's rather selfish; doesn't think about other people all that much. To him, you've invaded, and he feels attacked."

Munkustrap turned a tear-streaked face towards the older Jellicle.

"Really?"

"Really," Skimble said and then added after a pause "Hey, how about you and I go and visit Gus, eh?" he chucked the kitten under the chin, and Munkustrap started to smile.

"Who's Gus?" he asked, his voice still a little distorted by his crying.

Skimbleshanks hefted the kit out of the older queen's arms, and onto his hip where he could look Munkustrap in the eye.

"Gus is me granddad," the ginger tabby said brightly, before leaning in conspiratorially towards the small tom "And guess where he lives."

Munkustrap scrubbed a hand across his eyes and sniffed again.

"I don't know," he hiccuped, smiling a little more broadly now "Where?"

"In a theater!" Skimbleshanks said in a triumphant voice, knowing that would intrigue the small Jellicle. He was right, Munkustrap's eyes widened with interest. Skimbleshanks set the kitten down "Now run along and see if Asparagus would like to come, Gus always likes a chance to see the tom named after him."

"Asparagus was named after another cat?" came the small wondering voice.

Skimbleshanks broke into a grin "He was indeed, now go and find him!"

"Okay!"

The kitten galloped out of the den.

Skimble chuckled, and then started after the silver tabby.

"Skimbleshanks," Jellylorum burst out, causing her son to turn.

"Yes, mum?" he said, stopping in his tracks.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly.

He returned the smile.

"No problem, mum, anytime. We all need to stick together against Tugger. I might have me a little talk with him when I gets back, now that I'm thinking about it. That little terror needs to learn some manners." the tom then breezed out of the den before his mother could give him a little lesson about manners.

Jellylorum smiled with a quiet pride in her son. Even if Tugger decided poor Munkustrap was his mortal enemy, the silver Jellicle would still have lots of friends.

* * *

><p>Good ol' Skimbleshanks ^^<p>

Now that I think about it, Tugger's being a little bit of a Woody to Munkustrap's Buzz Lightyear, haha!

Thanks for the reviews and all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (it's a little longer, did you notice?)


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you an only child?"

Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Bombalurina were crouched in the trunk of one of the junkyard's many rusted cars. Skimbleshanks had taken to distracting Tugger as much as he could, so that the three young kittens now huddled together could get some time without the cocky tom. Tugger had taken to ignoring Munkustrap completely, preventing Bombalurina and Alonzo from interacting with him if they tried. Tugger was the only one who had any problem with the silver tabby; all other cats in the junkyard got along with him quite well. But Tugger wouldn't tolerate his brother and best friend acting nicely towards him - at least not while he was around. Hence Skimbleshanks, known for being adventurous and therefore "cool", taking him out on excursions to encourage time to build friendships for Munkustrap.

Bombalurina squirmed a little at the question, and directed her claws and her gaze to the ragged carpet floor of the trunk. She began picking at little threads poking out of the weave.

"Munkustrap, maybe you shouldn't-" Alonzo began, putting a hand on the shoulder of his puzzled adopted brother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Munkustrap asked anxiously, looking back and forth between his friends. The last thing he wanted to do was offend these two; who became his friends despite the workings of Deuteronomy's oldest.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what could have-"

"No," Bombalurina said, cutting him off "I'm not an only child."

She took a deep, shaky breath, and looked the young tom in the eye.

"I have a sister."

"Bomba-" Alonzo started softly.

"No, Alonzo!" Bombalurina spat, turning to face him "She's alive! I know it!"

Alonzo's eyes darted over her face, almost as though looking for clues.

Munkustrap wanted to know what the other two were talking about, but was afraid to ask. Afraid to make another mistake, to lose someone. Already, he cared deeply about both of them, though they had known each other only a short while. He didn't want to lose them, either of them. The youngest kitten, influenced by Tugger, still wouldn't speak to him. If he lost one of his friends, one of the ones who was so close to him in age...

But she wouldn't have mentioned it if she didn't want to talk about it, would she?

Munkustrap closed his eyes, steeled his nerves, and –

"What happened?" he asked softly, breaking the tense silence that had stretched over their conversation.

Bombalurina bit her lip.

"Her name is Demeter," She finally began, after squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her hands. "She is just younger than Alonzo, which I suppose means you as well."

Alonzo smiled grimly, and put an arm around his friend, drawing her close to him with a squeeze.

Bombalurina opened her eyes and hands, and stared at her fingers.

"She was such a beautiful kitten. Golden, streaked with black. And no one was ever sweeter than Demeter, no one was more thoughtful. Of course, she could be irritating at times, but I try not to remember her like that." Bombalurina's voice trailed off, and Alonzo gave her another squeeze.

The red kitten curled her hands into tight fists once more, her knuckles showing underneath her fur with strain.

"One day, she was just gone. Disappeared. We've never," her voice caught, but she took a breath and continued "We've never even been able to find out how she was taken."

Her shoulders began to shake, and she clapped her hands against her face in an attempt to hide her tears. Alonzo leaned his head on her shoulder rubbed her back rhythmically.

Munkustrap sat silent, stunned. He blinked and shook himself out of his shocked immobility , and tried to find something to say that would mean anything.

"Bombalurina, I'm so sorry," he found himself saying "I had no idea, I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business."

Bombalurina shook her head and her voice came out, muffled, from underneath her hands "No, Munkustrap. It's not your fault. I just – I just miss her so much sometimes!" her voice dissolved into more racking sobs.

Hesitantly, Munkustrap uncurled himself from his sitting position and crawled across the trunk to where she was. He halted just in front of her for a moment, unsure of whether he should do what he wanted to, and then butted his head against the side of hers.

Bombalurina threw her arms out and around his neck, pulling him in tight. He put an arm around her, and an arm around Alonzo, and the three friends sat cuddled together, drawing strength from each other for a long while before any of them thought about leaving.

* * *

><p>Can you tell I'm a really touchy-feely person? I don't think of Bombalurina having a crush on either Alonzo or Munkustrap (or the other way around), but they're certainly very comfortable with each other, and care a lot about each other's welfare. ^^ Here's a bit of a character development chapter, but don't worry, Tugger will return, haha!<p>

Sorry for the slow update; lots of family stuff going on. I hope you guys had good holidays! Mine were lovely (:

I actually had a dream recently where I was Rumpleteazer in a production of CATS (and that in the movie version, Mungojerrie was portrayed by a girl then dubbed over...O_o) maybe that's a sign I should have worked on my story with her first :p

ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying it, and thanks for all the loverly reviews and story watches and all! ^^

Wow this has been a long Author's Note.


	5. Chapter 5

When the friends emerged from the car trunk, Bombalurina had calmed significantly under the warmth of the two tom-kits' soft friendship. They walked three abreast, shoulders bumping against each other awkwardly – though no one drew away. They walked slowly, in a companionable silence; as though fearing speech would shatter their feeling of peace.

It was dusk, and the last beams of sunlight painted long shadows of the walking kittens. Light glimmered off the many metallic surfaces in the junkyard, sending reflected light back into the hazy sky. A small breeze played through their fur and ruffled across their shoulders. All was quiet, save the skittering of autumn leaves across the beaten ground.

The kittens wove their way through the lopsided piles of garbage, occasionally scrambling over a pipe or around a mess of furniture. As they never went outside the junkyard – or even near the edges – the kittens hardly bothered taking the time to transform into their feline state when the dawn came. And considering the moon had not yet risen, the kittens had hardly expected to see another Jellicle until later.

Which was partly why they stopped so suddenly as their stretched shadows touched the feet of another kitten.

Tugger stood in front of them.

Feet widely apart and arms folded tightly across his narrow chest, glaring like a thunderstorm. Eyes narrowed to angry golden slits, Tugger drew back his lips and hissed.

Shocked, Bombalurina could not help but exclaim, "Tugger!"

Alonzo took a few brisk steps forward, took his brother by the arm and leaned in.

"Please, Tugger," he said in a soft, urgent voice "This really isn't a good time for your silly games."

Tugger jerked away from his younger brother.

"Silly games? Silly games?" the tall kitten sputtered.

"No, really. Just listen to me," Alonzo persisted.

"No Alonzo, _you_ listen for a minute,"

His gaze raked across his brother's face; towards Bombalurina – frozen in midstep – and stopped with Munkustrap, shoulders slumped in forlorn acceptance.

"Ever since...HE came," Tugger said, apparently unable to come up with a word he deemed bad enough for his adopted brother "Everyone's ignored me! I thought I meant more to you than that!"

Alonzo stepped back "Not everything is about you, Rumbletugger!" – Tugger stiffened at the cavalier use of his given name by one so below him in age and station – "We're not just side characters in your life story, we have our own lives, too! It isn't as if we can't be friends with Munkustrap and you because you don't like him for no reason at all!" Alonzo paused for a breath and Tugger calmly interjected.

"It is now." He stared cooly into first Bombalurina's, and then Alonzo's eyes.

"It's him or me."

Bombalurina looked back and forth between the two tom-kits, one looking dejected and the other vengeful.

"Tugger you can't..." she stammered.

She'd known Rumbletugger her whole life, knew the cat underneath all that fierce pride. And yet this was Munkustrap, orphaned already. He who had just told her he was sure they would find her sister someday and held her while she cried.

Tugger couldn't seriously be asking her to choose between two good friends, could he?

"No." Bombalurina was startled out of her thoughts by Alonzo's clear voice.

"What did you say?" Tugger's head snapped towards the patched tom.

"I said no! You can't dictate who I do and do not spend time with! My life is my own."

Tugger struggled to mimic Alonzo's even tone.

"So," he said in a soft voice "My own brother. Will you betray me, too, Bombalurina?"

"This isn't a betrayal! You're just being a selfish jerk!" Alonzo burst out, clenching his fists as he did so.

Tugger ignored him, looking calmly at Bombalurina.

She looked around nervously once more.

"I- I can't..." She murmered.

Tugger snorted.

"Come find me if you change your mind." He sauntered off, and soon disappeared around a corner.

Bombalurina started after him, looked back at the two tomkits, and stopped.

"I'm sorry." Munkustrap said, eyed on the ground.

"No! It's not you, I just...I have to go make sure he's okay." The red queenkit almost seemed to be seeking approval.

Alonzo nodded at her "Go," was all he said, understanding her position so similar to his own.

"I'm not leaving you, Munkustrap. I just... He'll never leave you alone unless someone talks him out of it, and I... I need to go." clearly distressed, she raced after Tugger, leaving Alonzo and Munkustrap alone.

"What a peke." Alonzo muttered, looking towards the bend that Tugger, then Bombalurina, had disappeared around.

Munkustrap let out a small moan and sunk to the ground, his hands slipping up to cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He repeated softly, and Alonzo turned sharply to look at him

"I'm so sorry!"

"No. Don't be." Alonzo's grim voice caused Munkustrap to look up from his hands.

"What do you mean?" he said "You have to be my friend in secret, swear off your own brother and I shouldn't be sorry? I don't understand."

Alonzo crouched down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's your brother, too," he said in a serious tone.

"Alonzo, he's not my brother. I don't _have_ any brothers." clearly puzzled, Munkustrap squinted at the lanky tom.

"No, he's your brother." Alonzo repeated.

"But, I-"

"You have no family, so you joined ours. My father is your father; and your siblings are his sons."

Munkustrap didn't look convinced.

"Just because your dad took me in doesn't mean that."

Alonzo squeezed his shoulder, halting the flow of words.

"Family is more than blood, Munkustrap. And right now, Tugger is trying to tear apart our family." Alonzo looked down a minute before continuing. "I didn't stay here with you because I like you more than him, or because I don't want to be friends with my own litter-mate. But because what he's doing is wrong. That's why Bomba can play both sides, but I can't. Because this isn't her family. You're -"

Alonzo paused again, took a few deep breaths, and looked Munkustrap in the eye once more "You're aren't her brother, but you are mine."

"But he's your brother too, and you've known him longer and -"

"And he's trying to push away one part of our family. He needs to know that only alienates himself. Munkustrap, you are my brother. And as long as our idiot of a relative is trying to get rid of you, I'll be by your side. He can't get rid of us both."

A small smile tweaked across Munkustrap's lips. Munkustrap tore his arms away from around his knees, where they had rested, and flung them around Alonzo's neck instead for a moment before drawing away.

Both tomkits grinned at each other before Munkustrap spoke.

"Oh, Alonzo, I'm proud to have you as my brother!"

* * *

><p>It's a personal rule of mine only to use exclamation points in speech, because it can make narration look a little silly otherwise. But even so, this chapter reaaaallly stretched that with all their angry exclamatory sentences that I needed to be EXCITING! (sigh) ah well. Halfway through this whole story! ^^<p>

I should note, by saying Tugger is his litter-mate, Alonzo is not necessarily saying they are what we would call twins - two babies born at once. Jellicles are sort of in the middle of cats and humans on number of babies per birth, averaging about 3-4 per pregnancy (and it is not uncommon to lose a child due to complications). Alonzo is his younger (possibly half) brother by a few years; litter-mate is just a more formal way of saying brother. Kinda like 'sibling'.

After this and Wanderlust are finished, I have a few ideas of stories to write but other than that, I'm not quite sure WHAT I want to do. Thoughts on what characters you'd like to hear my take on? Also, should I only do canon-characters, or should I go into the generations of children, etc? I suppose I already broke that rule with Elizabeth, but I dunno what I should do otherwise.

Another long AN (haha), thanks for slogging through it, and I hope you've enjoyed this half of the story! ^^


End file.
